Shugo Chara: Natasha's Choice!
by InnerFan
Summary: Natasha Ricotta hates the good guy beat bad guy story. She joins Easter to spice up her life. Trying to gain power and respect from the evil side. She fools the guardians but soon realizes that maybe she shouldn't be with Easter.Some Romance included.
1. Prologue

InnerFan: Hello everyone and welcome to my first published fanfiction, seriously. This is my first one, I have never published the any of them. They all sit on my laptop taking up space and are never finished. Anywho please read, rate and reveiw after Ok. Also I do not own Shugo Chara or its character just Natasha and her Shugo chara or any other no-shugo chara in here..So ENJOY.... ;)

**

* * *

**

**Shugo Chara Fanficition Story**

**Prologue**

I walk into the dark room and stood near the desk.

"What is it you want," asked the men behind the desk.

"I want power. I am tired of this goody-good life," I said.

"I see then but what is in it for me," he asked.

"I can find what you desire and I have shugo charas," I said evilly.

"How old are you," he asked.

"11," I said.

"Then you will go to Seiyo Elementary and start school there. Also I need you to join the guardians and keep them from finding out about our plans. You must also keep yourself a secret," he said.

"Find who do I answer to and when do I start," I asked.

"Tomorrow and you will answer to Yuu Nikaidou. Also take this cell, we will contact you when need," he said handing me a cell.

I took the cell and then began to leave. I stopped at the door.

"My name is Natasha Ricotta and I don't take orders from no one, but I will for now because you have what I want," I said closing the door behind me.

* * *

Innerfan: ok that was my first post for a story well it more a Prologue than first chapter.

Natasha: sorry everyone she babbles when she gets nervous.

Innerfan: I DO NOT!!

Natasha:sure you don't.(rolls eyes)

Innerfan: fine whatever you can then say bye i'm going to the kitchen.(walks into a random Kitchen that appeared from nowhere)

Natasha: -.- i really don't want to know. well thats it everyone please reveiw and rate OK. ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Innerfan: Yeah!! I got a few reviews that encouraged my to post chapter one**. **I know I took to long.

Natasha: you took to go damn long. you probably lost fans already. even the ones who don't post probably thought your slow.

Innerfan: your so mean to me. i just started righting another fic thats all. Geez i'm not slow.

Natasha: thats what you say slow poke.

Innerfan: (Starts to form tears in eyes) Your so mean Natasha.

Natasha: you made me this way.

Innerfan: whatever, anyway heres the chapter. please review and rate.

Natasha: and Remember she does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters. just Me, my shugo charas and any other characters no it the original story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One - A New Guardian and Shugo Chara**

I walked down the halls of Seiyo Elementary. I could hear the rumours already and see the boys all drooling over me. The bell rang and I waited outside the 5 grade star classroom for the teacher to come get me. A moment later the teacher appeared.

"Hello Natasha Ricotta, I'm Nikaidou-sensei," said sensei.

I smiled and nodded. I then walked into the class. Everyone went quiet and in awe. My long dark purple hair flowed behind me. My hair reached past my waist. I looked across the class with my silvery blue eyes. I wore light framed glasses. I wore my jacket open and my dragon necklace. I tucked my hair behind my ear to show off my silvery crescent moon earrings. I stared at the class. I then noticed a girl with pink hair.

"Class this is Natasha Ricotta," said Nikaidou-sensei.

I smiled at the class cause the boys to yell in excitement. The girls also yell but it was because of how cool I looked. I saw and empty chair beside the girl with the pink hair. I walked over and sat down.

After class I was approach by the girl with ping hair.

"Hi my names Amu Hinamori," she said.

I noticed that she had shugo charas; three to be exact.

"Uh yea hi," I said.

Lunch came and I found a pot near the sakura tree to sit. I open my bag and all three of my shugo charas came out.

"My, it is stuffy in there," said the one with witch hat.

"Sorry guys I didn't know if it would be ok yet. So I had to find and make sure it was ok from Nikaidou-sensei," I said.

I had three shugo charas one was a dragon she a kimono/ninja outfit and had large dragon wings and tail her name was Riesa. The next one was a witch she was in a yellow and black witch outfit and was called Meena. The last was my cool chara in black and blue school girl outfit her name was Rose they each were a small part of who I wanted to be.

I ate lunch in silence like always. I was just about finished when a group of students came up to me.

"Hello Ricotta-Chan," said the one girl.

"Yes," I asked.

"We were wondering if we could eat with you," they asked.

I smiled and then got up.

"How about tomorrow I seem to have finished my lunch already," I said.

"Oh ok," she said in disappointment.

After school finished a girl came up to me and asked me to follow her to the Royal Garden. I nodded and then followed. I studied the girl and realise she was Nadeshiko Fujisaki from the guardians. I had read the file on all the guardians last night and studied all of it. We got to the Royal garden and sat a table with four other students.

"Miss Ricotta-Chan you are probable wondering why you are here," said the blond boy.

I held up my hand for silence.

"I know why I am here. This is the guardians room the Royal Garden and also the place where you discuss the student personal stuff here. But it is also a cover for what really goes on," I said.

"You are well informed," said the blond boy.

"Yes well you see Tadase Hotori. I had a friend who came here once. I use to live in America you see and I got to know who all of you are from her because she became friends with you all because she also had a shugo chara, you see," I said.

"I see," said Tadase.

I looked at Amu-Chan.

"Amu Hinamori, joker chair, fifth grade and has three shugo chara and is also the keeper of the humpty lock," I stated, "Names of all three shugo chara are Ran, Miki and Suu."

I turned to Nadeshiko.

"Nadeshiko Fujisaki, queen's chair, fifth grade and one shugo chara called Temari," I continued.

I looked at the boy with brown hair.

"Kukai Soma, jack chair, grade six and one shugo chara called Daichi," I still continued.

I then looked at the girl with piggy tails.

"Yaya Yuiki, ace chair, grade four and one shugo chara called Pepe," I continued.

Lastly I turned to Tadase-kun.

"Tadase Hotori, king chair, grade five and one shugo chara called Kiseki," I finished.

I sat there and wait for them to finish gaping at my knowledge.

"Well it seems you know all about us but what about you," asked Kukia.

"My name is Natasha Ricotta, I am in fifth grade and have three shugo charas," I said.

I opened my bag and all three came out.

"Hey my names Riesa," said my little dragon.

"Why hello my new experiments my name is Meena," said my little witch.

"Yo names Rose," said my cool girl.

"And these are my shugo charas," I said.

"Well now that we all know each other. Ricotta will you join the Guardians," asked Tadase-kun.

I thought on this for a moment.

"Sure but first what position will I be," I said.

"That's a good question," said Kukai-kun.

We all sat there pondering a position for me.

"How about Maiden chair," I said.

"Why, that's the card that you try to get rid of," said Tadase.

"Ya, so, its sounds better then two chair or any other number chair and I can only think of deuces chair anyway," I said shrugging.

"Ok Maiden chair it is," said Tadase.

I lend back in the chair and relaxed. Then suddenly my cell rang. I looked at the number. E*A*S*T*E*R. I picked up immediately so the guardians won't try to look at who was calling.

"Hello," I said into the cell.

"Are you in," said the shady voice.

"Hmm let me think yes," I said.

"Good report to Yuu Nikaidou today," said the voice.

"Yes I will don't worry," I said.

~CLICK~ went the line as I hung up.

"Who was that," asked Amu.

"Parents see I live alone and they were wondering if I got to school yet," I lied.

"OK," said Amu.

"Well I should go now," I said.

I got up and called my shugo chara's over. I told the guardians I would see them tomorrow after school. I ran out of the royal garden and to my classroom. I slowed down and walked in.

"Nikaidou-sensei, I'm here for my orders," I said slyly.

"Awe here you are Ricotta-Chan. Are you ready," he asked.

"Yes let's go," I said.

We locked up and then went to his car I crawled into the passenger's seat and my shugo charas sat on my lap. We drove to Easter and so begin my mission.

(Chapter End, to be continued)

* * *

Innerfan: :) so do you like? i think i did good for the first chappy.

Natasha: i haven't done anything evil yet.

Innerfan: shh. you'll get to do the evil soon. just be patient.

Natasha: Fine can i at least hit on Kukia then. :)

Innerfan: no not yet. your not evil enough yet. well i'm going to go eat some food now. Say good bye now. (Walks back into the random kitchen than appears out of now where)

Natasha: -.- i will still not ask about that damn kitchen no matter how curious i am. So anyway please review and rate. ;)


	3. Chapter 2

InnerFan: Hello again people I'm back. ;)

Natasha: Yeah and everyone left.

InnerFan: :-0 WHAT, but I finished chappy two. (begins to cry)

Natasha: Yes but you took to long and so no one likes you anymore and left.

InnerFan: (full on crying mode)

Natasha: 'sigh' InnerFan does not own any of the Shugo Chara characters only Natasha, Natasha's shugo chara and any other none character person not in the original manga or anime. enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Two – Powers and Plots**

Nikaidou and I walked into the elevator at Easter and up to the 18th floor to begin the power process.

"So Nikaidou-sensei you're my boss from now on hmm," I said with closed eyes.

"Yes, Ricotta-Chan I am," said Nikaidou-sensei.

"How boring," I said.

The elevator open and we got off at on the 18th floor.

"This way," said Nikaidou-sensei.

I follow him down the hall and into a room fill with computers. I looked around to find another door and large glass window, through the window I saw a large bed-capsule inside.

"Ah, Miss Ricotta-Chan," said a nerdy science guy.

I turned to see a man in a lab coat and two other people behind him at the computer desk full of computers.

"What," I said.

"I will now explain the process of power you are going to receive," he said.

"Uh, yea sure just hurry up," I said getting bored.

"So we are gona put you in that machine over there while your shugo chara go back into their eggs and are placed into the smaller machine beside it," he explained.

"Then we start it up and give you power," he finished.

I nodded understanding.

"Ok follow me then," said the female scientist.

I followed her and put my shugo eggs in the one machine and then watched as my shugo chara crawled into their eggs. I then crawled into the bigger machine and laid down. The lid to the machine closed and I waited for it to begin.

"Are you ready to begin, Ricotta," said a voice through the speakers.

"Yes begin," I said.

The machine started up and made a weird buzzing noise. I then felt this rush of pain electrocuting my body as it clawed its way through every corner of me.

"AHHHHHH," I screamed.

The pulse of pain grew harder and faster then all of a sudden I felt no pain but instead a power that filled me with an explosion of greatness. I felt stronger and more powerful than ever before. The machine started to stop and the power inside me slowed down but I could still feel that it was there just sleeping inside of me .The door to the machine opened and I got up. I went to the smaller machine that was near mine. My shugo chara got out of their eggs all with smiles. I took the eggs and slipped them back into my bag. Then I exited the room and into the other.

"How do you feel, Miss Ricotta-Chan," asked the scientist.

I smiled evilly.

"I never felt any better. I feel the power inside me," I said evilly.

"Ok then lets go," said Nikaidou-sensei.

I followed Nikaidou-sensei to the elevator.

"What now," I said.

"We are gona go to the basement and see the power you have now," said Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hmm, sounds fun," I said smiling.

We took the elevator to the basement. When we got there the basement was like a mini stadium.

"You guys seem to be prepared," I said.

Nikaidou-sensei went to the stands while I went to the ground. I looked at my shugo charas.

"So who's first," I said grinning.

I was still pepped after the dose of power energy. It felt like I was on drugs or something. I looked at my shugo charas trying to decide which one would go first.

"Riesa," I said.

"Yes," asked Riesa.

"Since you were my first shugo chara you will go first," I told her.

"Ok," said Riesa.

"First character change then we'll see you in a transformation," yelled Nakaidou-sensei.

I character changed with Riesa. My necklace began to glow and turn red. I got the horns of a dragon that appeared on me in a purple colour. My nails also glowed a faint red colour before turning purples as well.

"Hmm very nice," I said.

As I spoke I felt the voice of Riesa in my voice as well causing me to have a more, darker tone. I then turned to a rock.

"I wonder what power I have in chara mode," I asked darkly.

~Your nails can grow~ said Riesa in my head.

"How," I asked.

~Say grow dragon claws~ she said.

"Grow dragon claws," I yelled.

I watched as my nails grew longer and more dragon like.

~Then say Dragons Strike~ she said.

"Dragon Strike," I yelled.

Then I slashed my claws at the rock first with the left, then the right. The rock crumbled in front of me.

~You can also use your voice to captivate people~ she said.

"I think I keep that one to myself," I whispered.

"Hey girl time to transform now," yelled Nakaidou-sensei.

I released my chara change.

"ready," I asked.

"Yes," Riesa said.

"My Heart Unlock," I said.

I place my hands on my heats as I said this. Then I was enveloped in a dark red and black mist. Riesa crawled back into her egg and I gentle took her back into myself. I then curled myself up like an egg and dark wings appeared on my back and engulf me. I then emerged in the same outfit as the one my shugo chara had wore except my outfit colour was black and red with the kimono tie purple. I also had large dragon wings and a large tail the color red. My hair was also tied up the same way.

"Dark Dragoness," I yelled.

I looked myself over.

"I feel really good right now," I said.

I noticed my voice was once again dark in tone.

~hey try your wings~ said Riesa from within me.

I flapped my long elegant and dark wings and rose into the air. Hovering for a moment I looked around and found my sight was stronger than normal. I could see the other side of the standing as if I was standing beside it. The power in me felt good and I let out a dragon's roar which caused the area to shake. I turned to Nakaidou-sensei and saw he was grinning.

"So what now," I asked.

"Change back and then come with me," said Nakaidou-sensei.

I flew to him and changed back to normal. I then followed him to his car.

"We will lie low for a while so as not to raise any suspicion. The boss wants you to get well acquainted with the guardians at the school first before you start work keep your powers on the down low and everything will fall into place," grinned Nakaidou-sensei.

"How boring," I frowned.

The car stopped in front of my house and I got out.

"See you tomorrow," said Nakaidou-sensei before driving off.

I walked into my house and went to my room. Laying on the bed I began to laugh.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought," I laughed to myself.

Only the night and my shugo chara's seemed to know about my dark intentions.

(Chapter End, to be continued...)

* * *

Natasha: InnerFan cannot answer at the moment for she is crying a river and floating on a raft at the moment so I will do the end credits.

InnerFan:(is floating on a raft in a river of her own tears) Why did i take so long (cries harder)

Natasha:'sweat drops' Please read, rate and review, goodbye.


End file.
